Let Me In
by fairyinme
Summary: when two lost souls find each other, it's beautiful miracle, haunted by the past, Edward and Bella try to healing each other. Bella and Edward story
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Today is a sunny day, I'm always happy to sit out in the garden and begin to draw, yes, that's exactly what I do today, painting in the park that is not far from my house. With nimble hands I start sketching what I want, a mother who is breastfeeding her child, I loved my mother, that's why I'm so happy to paint a figure that is always being warm mother to her child.

The wind that blows, and the sound of small children who are playing in the field to further improve the imagination, they sound more distant and more agile fingers finger paint sketches in my imagination at this time in a picture book that is always brought wherever I go, because I always paint in all spare time. When my drawings get close to perfect, I'm getting lost in my world, and I do not want nobody make me stop such perfection.

"Sorry ladies" as if a voice call, but I could not get out of my world, the voices so far.

"Haloooooo" the voice again, and sounds increasingly impatient.

I relent, finally I stop my hand, and force myself out for a while from my almost perfect world. I also look towards the voice, and it turns out he is Edward Cullen, a senior in college, he is known for problems, problems with teachers, problems with women, Edward Cullen = problem. I look at the messy hair, the girls always say it's called sex hair, I do not know what is the related , but what I know, his hair is a mess that makes him physically very very cool, not too sharp jaw and powerful cheeks forming a handsome face it is more manly, powerful, but sexy, straight nose like a medieval nobleman, his thin lips but full of tempting the girls to kiss it long enough, I used to think how do it those lips feel, but it does not happen, even though sometimes I can not help but think about it. And one more thing that makes Edward more than any other man, green eyed zamrud, beautiful eyes, I've heard from a friend dating Edward when they're engaging in sex the girl will not be able to divert his eyes from the eyes of Edward, because that eyes look as if they put a spell on you to worship him, and Edward Cullen has always been to hold the securities to the women who stared at him, including myself who is currently looking at Edward as Robert Pattinson is passing in front of me. But there's one thing I believe, I do recognize Edward Cullen, but it seems like he does not recognize me, and he does not know me, not when he is always surrounded by blonde women who have large breasts and wide hips, which always use tight clothes and use mini skirt as if to allow Edward explore inside that skirt.

"Haloooooo, lady, are you with me?" Ask Edward again, then I realize I've been staring at Edward like a dumb ass, because I am embarrassed I just nod quickly and immediately drop my head.

"This way, young lady ... I ... "It seems he really does not recognize me, he is looking for the address Boulevard Medical clinic." I know the place is around this park, but I can't see that there is a nearby clinic ".Edward said as he looks around

Edward looking for the clinic? What is the matter with him? Come on, surely it's not my problem, while Edward is still looking around, I tear the paper that I draw a picture before and I describe the road map to the clinic behind the picture, and immediately give it to Edward. Edward take it confusely because he does not know what I mean, I want to talk to him, but I seem to lose my voice. When he tries to digest the floor plan that I immediately move away leaving Edward Cullen, when I move away I heard a voice of Edward Cullen calling me, but I just want to go home and go back to my little perfect world, the meeting today with Edward Cullen makes my little world secant tippy and I had to calm it back soon, because there can be no one else who may enter and disturb the perfection of my world.

The benefit of having home near the park is, you can go whenever you want and can come back anytime you want, because the garden can be a distance of about 7-10 minutes from my house. And when I get home I watch TV while trying to re-paint, but unfortunately I could not concentrate at all and I couldn't enter my imagination world today, because the only I could think about is my meeting that has just happened in the park with Edward. I've just noticed Edward Cullen from a far, with all the bad reputation that I should not have a hope can be friends with him.

I was a child without problems and Edward was always full of problems. Mom will not like it when I make friends with people like that. But Edward seemed to always have the magic that can attract women to him, I was never approached him, I just always watch Edward Cullen from a far, admiring him from afar, not just physical arguably above average, but also how full of laughter cheerful, I like to look at him when he was laughing, full of zest for life, things that seemed lost when I was 14 years old, and Edward had never realized I always notice him, I wish I could paint, portray all the passion of his life through every line of his face is perfect .

When I looked at Edward from afar, I always said he was very handsome, but after today I looked at him closely, I realized, that Edward was not only extremely handsome, but he was like an angel, pale white skin and a very handsome face that made him looks like an angel ... ..., as if I was in need of an angel now, because when alone like this I always felt something watching me, I'm afraid, I always keep my self in my little perfect world because it will could hurt me, whereas this world, real world is a word full of people who are hurting me and got me stuck in a life-long trauma.

The sound of creaking doors makes me realize from my own mind, and that's when I see a hand knob door open, someone entered my house, I have goose bumps immediately, a sense of security is suddenly gone, a sense of danger wrap my body, and memories that go back to mind, the person that enter my room, force me to open my shirt, I refuse, but he is more vicious and even pull force to rip my shirt.

"Bella" a voice sounds worried and stops me from the horrible memories, sounds Renne, my mother, it turns out she is opening the door knob, with a worried face she immediately comes up with the frantic "What is it dear?"

Renee is so worried, my fears would just be seen clearly at my face , I quickly shake my head, I know Renne will not believe that I'm okay, I have to look for other reasons

"I had met with senior campus" I said quickly trying to calm myself

"My God, it is the man, did he try to touch you ... ... .. "Renne looks so panic

"I'm fine mom, he just asked me the way"

"Isabella Swan you can not fool your own mother for this, something happened to you before, what it has to do with him?" He was ... ..., the man's face back to haunt me, the face of the devil who ruined my life when I was 14 years ..., And without consciousness, my body starts shaking, I start sobbing and lay weak in the arms of Renne.

"That was when mom opened the door, I suddenly remembered when he entered my room, then ... Then ... .." and I lose my voice and continue with sobbing voice, although the danger is gone, this pain has not go yet, he nonetheless left his mark that was disgusting to me.

"Bella, Bella ... .. "Renne wept with me " Forgive me " Renne, too, cries with me, I do not want to make Renne cry, she was the best mother I have and the only family I have now, I want to calm her, but I can not, because despite all trauma that occurs open fault, not Renne who hurts me, but still my in deep inside my heart, I want to blame Renne, because if she was not acquainted with him, my life will not be destroyed like this, and if just my life is not destroyed, maybe I can be a normal girl and be acquainted with Edward Cullen could even date him, but it did not happen, because I was destined to live without dreams like that anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

" I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life, and I thought hey, you know this could be something, because everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away" ~ Two Is Better Than One

Today is the first in my 4th semester, the meeting with Edward at the garden the other week is still shown clearly in my mind. I want to be able see him again, but it seems it cannot happen, he is a senior, other than that maybe this time he could not remember myself, and it was always like that. As usual also, I sit quietly at my chair, while the other students are laughing together, joking, and gossiping, I wish I could join to share intimacy with them. But I realized I was not an easy person to talk to, so that they more often feel I was not there. Originally sad, when you want a stout friend, but you're not the ones that are easy to speak, I was always alone, none of them wants to be friends with me, for them, Isabella Marie Swan is just a boring girl and also very ordinary, with the balls of milk chocolate-colored eyes, and my chocolate brunette hair that matching with the color of my eye, I'm so very ordinary.

I still sit at my place, with a book on my desk that is two chairs from behind, I always sat alone, and no one wants to sit next to me. Maybe for them I was really a strange girl. Even if there is sitting beside me, usually people would not be joking with me, therefore I prefer to sit alone, so I feel completely undisturbed. I kept reading the book and ignore the people who have surrounded.

"Hi Edward!", Jasper Whitlock's audible voice echoes in the classroom and now all eyes in the room class also includes me, staring towards the classroom door. And I can see over there standing Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarty, one friend who is always with him. Edward looks so confident and very handsome, without hesitation he then enters the classroom and matches so soon with other students, and that others ability of Edward, it is very easy to familiar with people, very contrary to my nature that is difficult to have friends.

Edward, Jasper and Emmet directly merry joke, all the kids seemed happy with his presence, because in a flash Edward Cullen has become the center of attention all the kids, He is really this campus idol.

"What?" Jasper's shock voice makes me want to listen to what they are talking about, even though I keep looking down at the book in front of me, I secretly listen to their conversation. "You're repeating the subjects of Mr. Banner? It means now you're going to the same class with all of us here to this statistics course? You are crazy Edward Cullen... ", Says Jasper resists laughing amusement.

"Hey it's not just me, but Emmet also repeats this course" Edward Said is still surrounded by another, as if they want to hear the story carefully

.  
>"Yea, I think Mr. Banner fell in love with both of us, so he wanted us to keep the eyes of college" says Emmet spoiled, being followed by the laughter of the people who hear it, I could not help but smile, and it looks like fun when you can easily make friends with people who talk silly like that.<p>

"Yea, Mr. Banner fell in love with us, not because we have failed or something likes that ..." Edward sounds like proudly, or it seems more appropriate to block the teasing from other friends.

And Edward, Japer and Emmet have already engaged in a fun conversation, and are also followed by other children. Everyone in this class is now trying to be best friends with Edward. I am tempted to look toward Edward. And I also look at his stunning smile. He looks very familiar with Japer Whitlock. Jasper is a friend from high school with me, he's a very intelligent student, and even becomes the best graduate of my Senior High School of us. Sometimes I feel Jasper often notice myself, and it really make me uncomfortable, I never feel comfortable if there are people who care for me quietly, as if he would attack me suddenly, like the incident at the time.

"Hey Edward" Said Rosalie directly approaches Edward and slides herself between Edward and Emmett. All of us in this campus know Rosalie addict on Edward Cullen. They had been dating for two months until finally Edward Cullen dumped her and had a date with another girl. And it's not a secret that Rosalie Hale also still expects Edwards to return for her.

"Oh ... O Rose" replies Edward hastily. Oops, what's not wrong, it looks like Rosalie does not affect it. With a tight shirt that shows the form of large breasts, and also a mini skirt with high hells that showed her legs which are long and smooth in no way makes Edward tempted.  
>Emmet precisely that I notice looking at Rose as if he wanted to devour her, skin fold Rose is trying to start a conversation with Edward, Emmett interjects quickly and diverts the attention of Rose, Emmet seems to be interested in Rose. And without realizing I'm still looking towards them, as if he knows he is a caring, Edward even looks round, and finally his green eyes meet the eyes of my milk chocolate, and when our eyes meet I feel the stinging electric at each blood flow vessels, it feels warm and pleasant, and now making it like blood in me alive and dancing at this time, my heart is pumping so rapidly the beat be two times faster than normal. And not only that, I felt my stomach is full at once, full of butterflies churning in my stomach. Did you already say Edward look handsome today? But true, he is very handsome today, indeed he always looks so handsome.<p>

Because the nervous and embarrassed having been caught looking at him, I had decided to return dropped my head, trying to enjoy solitude back. Edward's presence is clearly very, very disturbing that my loneliness.

"Come on kids, grab your seat position of each" Said Mr. Banner, a professor of statistics. We are already entering the room.

The children sit straight back at their own. Fur quick back of my neck prickled when I realized there are people who fill the vacant seat beside me, without need to see him I know who it is, because only he who gives a reaction likes this in my body.

"Hi" Said Edward, his voice is right in my ear, I look at him, and find him smiling at me, O Lord Edward smile at me, and his smile is really charming, no wonder the girls on this campus fight to have a date with him. Because I do not know what to do, I just drop my head back.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen" he introduces himself to me, I nod to him. "Do you remember me?" I remember you every day Edward, it looks like you have never thought of myself. "A week ago we met out in the garden, you give me a sketch for the clinic I was looking for. At that time, you immediately go without let me say anything to you " he added. I already knew Edwards likes to talk, but I did not much familiar with talking, I felt the whole class began to notice us, did not realize Edwards that he was the center of attention today?

"What's your name?" Asked Edward, but I just looked down on, do not know what to say, while Mr. Banner began to call our name one by one "You do not want to tell your name to me huh? Edward asked me like an injured child. "Come on, tell me your name" he attempts to persuade me gently.

"Isabella Marie Swan" calls Mr. Banner. Hastily I raise my hand, show him that I'm Isabella Marie swan attend the class.

"O, apparently your name is Isabella, a beautiful name" he praised me, He is the second man who said that my name was beautiful. Before him, my father Charlie Swan, who died when I was 10 years old, had said the same thing. However, if you know Edward Cullen, he said it seems that all women flirt with him. Does it mean that he is currently flirting? He did not seem interested to flirt with me.

"I want to call you Bella, can I?" Asked Edward, unconsciously I nod, because it's on my daily calls are Bella "Bella, do you know that in discussing the Italian, Bella means beautiful" and when Edward mentions the word beautiful, the taste warm flowing into my cheeks, it looks like real experts Edward performance say sentences like that. "and the blush in your cheek, it really ..."

"Edward Cullen" Mr. Banner yells this time, all the attention again next class, and all of a sudden a blackboard eraser drifts towards Edward, Edward bows his head soon, avoiding the hit

"PLAKKK!"

With a hard crash the blackboard eraser hits Jasper's face who is sitting just behind Edwards. Jasper cleans his white face and is now mixed with honey blonde hair black color is due of eraser. And the whole class is laughing loud, including, Edward himself, Jasper himself seems to show his anger at Edward's face, but it does not work, it's hard to be angry at Edward when he is laughing off like that.

Mr. Banner has to say sorry in Jasper, which is actually aimed at Edward, because Edward can not stop me to talk to me and make noise in the classroom. And I feel there is no noise at all before, or I do not realize. Edward seems to block my mind of the situation around me.  
>Mr. Jasper receives an apology. Mr. Banner with roomy chest, Edward also apologized to Jasper with the help of laughing amusement. And when Jasper comes out to clean his face at the bathroom, Edward follows him, and God knows what conversations might have them.<br>Less than 15 minutes, they're back to the class and laugh together at all, it looks like Jasper and Edward is right for each other. During the class progresses, I feel Edward occasionally stare at me, but I try to ignore him

Finally bell sounds, I am directly smoothing the book and write tools  
>"Bella, wait" calls Edward, but Edward immediately is surrounded by his friends. I also use this opportunity to escape from him. Out of the classroom I go straight to the canteen hoping that Edward will not try to talk to me the crowded place. Not that I do not like Edward to talk to me, it's just that this immersion Edward I always feel so far away, something that is too good to be real, but recently, he is there for me, attempts to start a conversation with me, and all seem very pleasant, very fun, feel like my chest is full of happiness and want to explode, and I am not ready to let my heart explodes.<p>

***

I think being at the canteen, in a more crowded room than the classroom can make Edward's stop trying to talk to me, but it was clearly wrong I guess. Here I am, campus canteen at the usual place I sit always alone, but this time I do not own, Edward sits in one table with me, he is right in front of me, and he looks at me without stopping, making the more I sit and feel the heat radiating on both cheeks seem not go away, will Edward realize his effect on me like that?

"Hey" said Edward, "Will you not talk at all?" Ask Edward

I am silent and look down without appetite towards the food in front of me, not because the food is bad, but because Edward is so close to me now makes my stomach feel full of butterflies keep flying around.

"Hey Edward, I told you not to bother her and hold" Said Jasper that without realizing now he also joining us, he immediately sits down next to Edward and looks at me with that strange look which makes me very uncomfortable.

"I do not bother her Jazz, I just asked her to speak" says Edward.

Jasper just sighs and starts eating.

"Hey Bella" O Lord, is this guy cannot stop talking? "If you do not want to talk too ... .." all of a sudden Edward turns his face toward me, as more and more I act nervously with bowed head, and my body feels energized feeling of heat I simply cannot understand, I want him to get closer, as if my body is screaming like Edward hang on, but I am also afraid, very afraid...

"I'll open your mouth with my tongue, how?"

The statement makes me shock and I immediately raise my face, no I thought, my face and Edward's face meet next to each other, his lips slightly touch my lips, and I could only stare like a statue, and I hear faintly Jasper chokes his own food, but I am not recognize that well, what I know now is just Edward's emerald green eyes that light shining with excitement.  
>However, Edward suddenly giggles at once, and he goes back to the original seat position.<br>"Breathe Bella", Edward Says full of amusement. Oh God I just realize I have absolutely not breathed, and now he just laughs at my weird behavior, and it's all because of him, I'd love to hate him, but somehow I cannot, even though Edward pisses me off with acting, but there are parts of I am very like existence, he gives the color in my life. I knew it, and then also I realize now that there are people at canteen looking at us both, I'm not used to be the center of attention, but with the Edward is now in front of the eyes were always staring at me, I think I want to quickly go home and immediately lock myself inside the room, my little world that is safe, but Edwards always makes me feel tempted to get out of my little world.

"What do you want to ask? "I asked finally, may I speak with him will quickly go away  
>Edward's smile spread across his face, making him look more handsome<p>

"No one wants to ask, I just want to hear your voice, your voice was good too huh ..."Edward sounds satisfied with himself, perhaps because he managed to make me talk to him, and of course his words just now is not important for me to answer" You do not want to talk anymore huh?"

"There is nothing to talk about"

"Then there's something I want to ask" Edward said to me as if looking for topic discussion

"Yes, Please"

"I like your painting"

Edward's words are heard very soft and full of feeling, as if he speaks from the deepest heart, I look at his shyly, and our eyes meet again, sparks a burning sensation radiating it back in my body.

"Why?" I asked quickly, the fact that Edward liked my painting makes me filled with pride  
>But suddenly Edward's expression changes, secant question, just very disturbing him.<p>

"The painting was, reminded me of my mother" he replies dryly

And suddenly I feel very lonely Edward, behind the words that I feel a deep longing, now turn to Edward who is silent and staring blankly at the table that lays between us. A moment of silence hit me too, would like to think I remove loneliness in the eyes of Edward, but who also myself, acting as if Edwards knew well, I do know he's been a while, but I only knew him two days. Suddenly Rosalie Hale approaches our table, and I thought she does not directly sitting in Edward's lap.

"Hey Edward, are enjoying your new toy ... yes ..." Rosalie's harsh voice as she put her arm at Edward's neck. Edward looks interest himself, looks comfortable lap and instead put his arm around her waist.

"It seems you're jealous ... ...' seduces Edward

"Yes, I'm very jealous ... ..." Rosalie begins to bring his lips to Edward.

My God, will they kissing in crowded places like this? But not all, my little heart cries out for Edward. Rosalie threw it to the floor, as if there are animals that run among in me if they are actually kissing.

"If you know it, why do not you just get away from me, because it's really very bored with you Rosalie" says Edward casually and innocent like a child, I am so stunned and silence can only be broken by what is said by Edward.

With angry Rosalie instantly wake of Edward's lap and look at me contemptuously. It's a mess, like I've just made an enemy. "Hear Edward" but Rosalie still kept looking at me "someday you'll get bored with her, like others, after you're satisfied to play around, you too will throw her" Rosalie really looks like devil horns.

Jasper gets restless sitting in his place, as if to mediate this, but he does not know what to do  
>"You're crazy Rose, I do not know what you're talking about it" said Edward which again put innocent face, but I know Edward is just wearing a fake mask. Suddenly the room feels cramped at all and I can not stand it anymore in between them, I hurriedly leave the cafeteria table, leaving the rest of the food on the table. Vaguely I heard Edward call me, but I want to go from this place, and finding a place where I can get back into my perfect small world and return to protect myself from every emotion that I really do not want to feel.<p>

***

Without a thought I have spent about half an hour at this art space. I followed the Art of Painting club on campus, and the room painted this way makes me feel very comfortable and I do not have to hide my self anymore. I still remember the incident at the canteen when Edward and Rosalie sitting lap began said such matters. Was Edward like that? I do not want to believe, but the negative talk about Edward can not be dismissed. I'd love to be friends with Edward, but I'm afraid of getting hurt, I'm afraid, at some point I would expect being more than just friends, but Edward can not give it, I'm afraid getting hurt because of this felling.

Suddenly, the door open, initially I thought Ms. Heidi Evans, my painting coach, but I was wrong, turns out he is Mr. Aro Volturi, my Italian professor who is about 55 years.

"Afternoon Mr. Volturi ", I say full of confusion.

"Afternoon Isabella." said him back. And something makes me shock, Mr. Volturi shut the door and lock it! The memory immediately returned on my head, He entered my room, and then lock it slowly. Bella, calm yourself, be regular, he was a lecturer, he would not be strange to you.

"Excuse me, how can I help you Mr. Volturi, sorry if I was a little lancing, but there is what you need is on this room?" I asked trying to look as relaxed as possible, though not to avoid vibration or fear from my voice.

"I was looking for you, not unexpectedly I found you here" Mr. Volturi is walking towards me. My body instantly stiffs phobia. And the more he approached me I am more trembled with fear.

Suddenly he is there behind me and massaging my shoulders.  
>"I was always hope we can talk, just both of us. Do you not know that I often notice you from afar" already stands beside the hot breath on my ear, no, I do not want to happen again, that same day like this, he speaks so softly, fingers start pucker starts stroking my neck.<p>

"No, Mr. Volturi, I beg you ... ..." my voice starts to sob, no, I do not want to cry, and I must be strong. I try to get up from my seat, but the hand of Mr. Volturi is stronger, roughly he forces me back to sit in his place.

"Isabella relax" he whispered, "I can make you like it" and his hand starts to go between the gap at the neck of my shirt to use, the more my body shaking, my body try to scream for help, but my voice can not get out. I close my eyes, afraid of what I will go through next, but the memory already back. His hand grabs me. The man with force tore my shirt, I shout for help but no one came, I beg him so he would not do that. But then what I know is that he have already ripped my underwear, and he is inside me, and in incredible pain my body shook, and makes me believe that I'd died and go to hell.

I feel, the hands of Mr. Volturi touch my breasts. My whole body is shaken great. Nothing is helping me, like that day, just a matter of time and these people will do things that he wants to me. It can make me crazy, I want to die alone, I'd better go to Hell than living on like this, and I would really really die after this.

"Wow, I never have an idea if this is the room that is going out" the voice! Edward was standing at the door which is at the opposite of the door that has been entered by Mr. Volturi before. Mr. Volturi withdraws his hand from my body. A little sense of relief begins to back into my lungs.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in? "Sounds Mr. Volturi a little frantic.

"Bella is my friend, I can see her anytime I want. And they know you if this room has two doors down from different sides? Indeed his front door is locked, but unfortunately you forgot to lock the other doors "to Mr. Edward smiled mockingly. Volturi who looks really annoyed today. "O, if I interrupt, if yes, I will go again ..."

My eyes stare at Edward directly, surprised, don't, please, don't leave me alone. And Edward is staring at me, I think he could feel my fear at this time.

"Well. Actually I do not want to disturb you, but Bella does not seem to enjoy the togetherness you both have" stated Edward again without letting go his eyes of me "and seemed to be interesting when I call the Rector of this campus and will tell him new show I've just seen, huh? " I am surprised at the threats Edward. Edward's face remains innocent as children, but his words just make him look so scary.

"You do not know you're dealing with what, boy" threatened Aro, not to be outdone

"And too bad you did not know me very well lecturer. You do not know what the craziest thing that can be done by Edward Cullen" threatened Edward's not less scary. Seeing them in there like a lion and leopard kinds who are ready to fight each other

"Watch your stay you Cullen!" Threatens Aro, and he is out of the room with a rush. I also look at Edward, for a moment our eyes stare at each other with silent. I do not know what to say, but Edward seems indeed to wait for me to start a conversation. And after a few minutes has passed, finally Edward ends the silent between us.

"If you do not like to be treated like that you're supposed to say" oh my God, there it is a sentence that I should have done, but I can not say anything. And I sob again expanded. This time is not because of fear. But feeling relieved, I feel relieved Aro has left me. Edward I am relieved you came, and he has come and saving me. My sobbing gets increasingly loud, all the bad memories and events just evoke the most severe trauma and fear the most darkness in my life. Without realizing I've been in the arms of Edward. And within that I do not realize, I cry in his arms. A bit relieved that Edward does not ask anything. He is willing to lend his shoulder as a rest for me, helping remove the sense of danger has passed. I know many people say bad things about Edward. But for me, Edward is my hero, and I have decided that whatever people say I want to always be someone who is close enough for him.


End file.
